


小記者訪問Teen Wolf[全員] ALLStiles

by Lamu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: 完結拉~





	1. Derek Hale篇

我是特派小記者A君，今天接到上面的指示，叫我來訪問名單上的人。  
恩......第一個好像是叫Derek Hale，OK~我得振作點才行。  
於是小記者A君就踏上了不歸路......(A君:別把我說得像會死的感覺。

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A君: ......(媽媽從小教我看到變態犯罪第一個反應就是拍下他的犯行)，拿起手中的相機把正在偷窺高中生的Derek拍了下來。  
Derek: ......  
A君:我是記者。  
Derek:我知道(腦中正閃過幾百種湮滅屍體的方法  
A君:我、我是來訪問你們的，我記得我老板有先告知你們的人了(媽媽呀~為啥這傢伙一臉就是想殺人的表情  
Derek:Peter有告訴我，有事快問。(該死的，Stiles衣服換完了，切，明天再來看好了  
A君:請問，恩......，你有喜歡的的人嗎?  
Derek: ......沒有。  
A君:恩~先提醒一下如果你沒有講實話的話，那麼你們狼群就會有一個人被我們公司的女巫詛咒。  
Derek: 有(那啥鬼公司呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A君:那你會偷窺他嗎?(這都是啥鬼問題呀!!!!!!!!!!  
Derek: 會。  
A君:那、那你曾經聞過他的貼身衣物或偷過嗎?  
Derek: 有(瞄了一下口袋中的內褲  
A君:你曾經交往過幾任女朋友?  
Derek: 三任。  
A君:裡面有哪些是......是你交往過最後悔的，恩......不說名字也可以的。  
Derek:一個變態女獵人，一個黑暗德魯伊。  
A君:請形容你目前喜歡的人給你的印象。(這傢伙也太可憐了，交到的竟然都是和我家老板說絕對不能交往排行榜上的TOP1、2名  
Derek:很吵，但是很可愛。  
A君:那他或她的性別是?  
Derek:男的。  
A君:那他的爸爸是誰?  
Derek:警長。(說起來警長最近好像和警局裡的一個警員走很近的樣子  
A君:恩......如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼?  
Derek:把Stiles娶回家。  
A君:請念出你喜歡的人的全名  
Derek:我不會(天知道那怎麼念  
A君:如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰  
Derek:Danny(威脅性超標的傢伙  
A君:最後一個問題，如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Derek:直接扛到房間【嗶______________________】再【嗶______________________】，之後再娶回家  
A君:好了，就、就只有這些問題，我、我先去訪問其他人了(這傢伙絕對是癡漢百分之百的!!!!!!!((轉身就狂奔


	2. Scott McCall篇

Scott:你就是Derek上次提到的記者嗎  
A君:沒錯(為啥自己找上門了  
Scott:聽說你有問題要問的，然後如果不老實回答就會詛咒我們狼群的其中一個人  
A君:恩......沒錯，不過老實說我還沒決定下一個要找誰  
Scott:恩......說起來你都問哪些問題呀  
A君:不一定，老板給每個人都設定幾乎一樣的問題，只有少數是不一樣的  
Scott:喔~  
A君:說起來你來找我有事嗎  
Scott:喔，沒有，只是Stiles叫我過來給你問問題  
A君:喔~(說起來老闆上次好像也有跟那個Stiles提到訪問的事  
Scott:那可以開始了嗎  
A君:喔!好，恩......你有喜歡的人嗎  
Scott:有  
A君:那你會偷窺他嗎?  
Scott:不會呀(每天都見到幹嘛偷窺呢  
A君:那麼如果你是一隻狗，你會想給你所有朋友中的誰養  
Scott:Stiles  
A君:哦~是因為他是你的好兄弟嗎  
Scott:不是  
A君:那為什麼  
Scott:因為如果我是狗的話我可以在Stiles起床的時候舔他臉，在Stiles睡覺的時候鑽進他被窩，在Stiles換衣服的時候光明正大的看，這不是很好嗎~還有在Stiles洗澡的時候......  
A君:停!!!!，這樣就好了，下一題，如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰(為甚麼我的第一次出差就遇見了兩個變態!!!!  
Scott:Danny(他最近離Stiles太近了  
A君:如果有一天你喜歡的人突然跟你說他懷孕了，而且小孩是你的，你會怎麼做  
Scott:娶他 ......可是Stiles是男的(Stiles以前告訴過我男生不會懷孕  
A君:恩......其實我們公司有一個前輩惹了一個女巫結果被施咒就懷孕了(該死的為啥這傢伙有狗狗眼!!別這樣人、人家沒欺負你!!!別一臉好像受委屈的樣子  
Scott:你們公司在哪(我要帶Stiles去!!!  
A君:公司規定不能暴露公司所在地  
Scott:真的嗎......  
A君:恩...我們可以進行下一個問題了嗎  
Scott:真的不行嗎  
A君:真的不行，那麼你曾經和你喜歡的人睡過嗎，我是說單純的睡覺  
Scott:幼稚園的時候吧(那時候的Stiles真的好可愛呀~  
A君:如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼  
Scott:和Stiles結婚  
A君:請形容你目前喜歡的人給你的印象(為啥覺得剛剛的答案在哪聽過的感覺  
Scott:很聰明，沒有他我活不下去  
A君:那如果你喜歡的人和別人結了婚你會做什麼  
Scott:Stiles不會跟別人跑的，我們可是好兄弟  
A君:恩恩~如果有一天Stiles受傷了你會怎麼做(終於有一題正常一點了  
Scott: 把傷害Stiles的人丟去和Peter做伴  
A君:最後一個問題，如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Scott:總之得先通知警長我們交往了  
A君:恩恩  
Scott:然後在我家來上一發  
A君: ......


	3. Danny andJackson篇

A君: 那個......請問你們誰是 Danny?(看著眼前的兩個男性，完全無法分辨出哪個才是這次要訪問的Danny((死老板完全不給我要訪問的人照片害我找人找到快發瘋  
Danny:是我，怎麼了嗎。  
A君:我是一名記者，恩......我們老板叫我來訪問你  
Danny:喔，Stiles有通知我了，恩......我們可以在這直接開始嗎  
A君:喔!當然可以，那他是......(看向了站在Danny身旁的男性  
Danny:喔，他是Jackson，Jackson這就是Stiles提到的那個記者  
Jackson:恩，所以你到底要問哪些問題  
A君:喔~恩......你有喜歡的人嗎  
Danny:有  
Jackson:有  
A君:你會偷窺他嗎?  
Jackson:我才不會做這種事  
Danny:會呀，直接黑進Stiles的電腦來觀察Stiles了(說起來Stiles最近身材有變好  
Jackson: ......(瞪大了雙眼看著Danny  
A君:如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰(啊!!!!這不是網路犯罪嘛!!!!  
Danny:Miguel  
Jackson:Derek  
A君:如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼(兩人說的完全是同一個人呀  
Danny:把Stiles娶回家吧  
Jackson:同樣  
A君:如果你喜歡的人在你面前一直念你會做什麼  
Jackson:強吻他  
Danny:帶回我房間，在做些讓他講不了話的事(至少講不了整句  
A君:形容你喜歡的人給你的印象  
Danny:很可愛，話很多  
Jackson:話多，不過......這點很可愛  
A君:如果你喜歡的人在你面前哭，你會做什麼  
Danny:安慰他，然後私底下去把欺負他的那傢伙的帳戶全黑掉(敢欺負我的Stiles  
Jackson:頂多讓他靠在哭吧(然後私底下去扁那該死的傢伙  
A君:如果有一天你喜歡的人突然跟你說他懷孕了，而且小孩是你的，你會怎麼做  
Danny:娶他呀  
Jackson:當然是娶他  
A君:同上題，如果他告訴你那是個惡作劇呢  
Danny:就跟他說我們可以從交往開始發展  
Jackson:馬上跟他告白再跟他說我是認真的  
A君:請念出你喜歡的人的全名  
Danny: ......說實在我完全不會念  
Jackson:鬼才知道那怎麼念  
A君:最後一個問題，如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Danny: 帶回家去，再跟他到床上去玩做些愛做的事  
Jackson:帶回家，直接丟到床上去  
A君: ......(為啥你們這些傢伙總想著性!!!!!!


	4. Peter篇

A君: ......你就是Peter對吧(看著坐在椅子上卻莫名散發出以一股變態氣場的傢伙((別問我為啥能分辨出這奇怪的氣場，相信我，當你遇見夠多變態你就會有這種能力可以分辨出來了  
Peter:恩，我就是，我想你就是和我上次通過電話的那個記者  
A君:是的，那麼，我可以開始訪問了吧  
Peter:當然可以  
A君:那......你有喜歡的人嗎  
Peter:有  
A君:你會偷窺他嗎?  
Peter:不，我都光明正大的看，何必偷窺呢，Red窗簾都不拉的  
A君:如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰(莫名的想叫一旁的人逮捕他  
Peter:我想因該沒人能夠影響到我在Red心目中的地位，so，我想是沒有的  
A君:如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼  
Peter:變成Alpha  
A君:形容你喜歡的人給你的印象  
Peter:聰明，誘人，有著相當好的屁股  
A君:如果有一天你喜歡的人突然跟你說他懷孕了，而且小孩是你的，你會怎麼做  
Peter:讓他懷更多我的小孩  
A君:那你曾經聞過他的貼身衣物或偷過嗎  
Peter:Well，也許我有偷個幾次吧  
A君:如果以數量來算的話是多少  
Peter:十箱以上  
A君: ......  
Peter:放心吧，我都有買新的給Red  
A君:如果給你一個可以回到過去的機會，你會想做什麼  
Peter:綁架red  
A君: ......(目死  
A君:如果你喜歡的人在你面前哭，你會做什麼  
Peter:你是指什麼樣的哭  
A君:?  
Peter:我的意思是，如果red是被我幹到哭的話，我會繼續讓他哭下去，畢竟red哭的樣子太誘人了  
A君:如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Peter:先把把他幹哭再說  
A君:最後一題，為什麼你現在被關在警察局裡  
Peter:well，也許是因為我昨晚跑到red房間抱著她睡，結果被他爸看到就被抓來這  
A君:可以問一個偏向私人的問題嗎  
Peter:當然可以  
A君:你說的red是不是叫Stiles的人  
Peter:是呀  
A君:那他爸在哪  
Peter:喔，你有看到那邊正和一個年輕警員談話的警長嗎  
A君:有  
Peter:那就是他  
______________________________  
A君:Mr.Stilinski ，我可以跟你談談嗎  
Sheriff :OK，你是?  
A君:我只是一個記者，恩......我是來跟你說一件有關你兒子的事  
Sheriff : Stiles?他又幹了什麼好事  
A君:恩......其實他什麼也沒幹，恩，這個給你看好了(拿出了這幾天的訪問時我所記下的筆記  
Sheriff : ......(看完後遞回給了A君  
Sheriff : 我會處理的  
A君: ...... 恩，but，別對他太兇，這不是他的錯，是他太有魅力的關係(對那些人來說)  
Sheriff :OK......  
____________________________________________

Sheriff :Son  
Stiles:?  
Sheriff :你以後換衣服記得合上你的電腦，把你房間的窗簾拉好  
Stiles: ......ok(為甚麼老爸看起來一整個像是老了好幾歲  
Sheriff :還有以後如果衣櫃裡有任何衣服突然變新你要馬上告訴我  
Stiles:恩，還有嗎  
Sheriff :還有離Peter遠一點  
Stiles:這點我絕對會做到  
Sheriff :最後......son，如果你是gay我絕對還是會愛你的  
Stiles:WTF?!

_______________________________________


	5. Adian and Ethan篇

A君: ......(表示一醒來就看見兩個狼人在自己床前很緊張  
Adian:喂!Stiles叫我們來給你訪問  
A君:喔~哪你們就是Adian跟Ethan吧，那......我開始問拉  
Adian&Ethan:喔  
A君:你們有喜歡的人嗎  
Adian:有  
Ethan:有  
A君:你會偷窺他嗎  
Adian:不會  
Ethan:當然沒有(說起來昨天Sheriff跑去和 Argent要了一堆附子草彈藥不知道要幹嘛  
A君:如果你們兄弟喜歡上同一個人你們會怎麼解決  
Adian:一起和那人交往吧，不過前提是他如果同意的話  
Ethan:同上  
A君:如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼  
Adian:加入Scott的狼群吧  
Ethan:同上  
A君:如果有一天你喜歡的人突然跟你說他懷孕了，而且小孩是你的，你會怎麼做  
Adian:娶他之前先去問Ethan是不是他小孩  
Ethan:先告訴他我是Ethan，然後如果他確定是我的小孩的話就立馬娶他  
A君:那你曾經聞過他的貼身衣物或偷過嗎  
Adian:我去找的時候都被拿完了(那裏的都沒有Stiles的味道  
Ethan:我以為是你拿完的!!!!!  
A君:如果給你一個可以回到過去的機會，你會想做什麼  
Adian:總之會先離開Alpha狼群吧  
Ethan:同上  
如果你喜歡的人在你面前哭，你會做什麼  
Adian:去追殺弄哭他的人  
Ethan:然後再讓他知道誰都可以弄哭就只有不能把他弄哭  
A君:如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰  
Adian:Derek  
Ethan:Danny  
Adian:他不是你前男友嗎  
Ethan:分手後才發現他的威脅最大  
A君:最後一個問題，如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Adian:先問他是指喜歡我還事也喜歡Ethan嗎  
A君:如果他說兩個都喜歡呢  
Ethan:當然是一起去床上啦~  
A君: ......(我早該料到青少年腦中都是性((尤其是狼人


	6. Issac篇

A君: ……(看著眼前的捲毛軟萌Issac，一秒想揪起害我只有一米六的雙親逼問為啥你們已經夠矮了還要找矮子來當伴侶!!!!!該死的為啥我今天把內增高忘在家裡呢!!!  
Issac:Stiles說你有問題要問比肯山裡所有的狼人 (拉了椅子坐下  
A君:不是的，他誤會了，我也有問人類的(雖然只有一個)那我開始問了，你有喜歡的人嗎  
Issac:要說名字嗎  
A君:恩……不用(說了你可能就會被你家Alpha吊起來打)  
Issac:有  
A君: 你會偷窺他嗎?  
Issac:我沒有偷窺Stiles!!(激動的站了起來)  
A君:我好像忘了提醒你如果你沒有講實話的話，那麼你們狼群就會有一個人被我們公司的女巫詛咒  
Issac:可以改答案嗎  
A君:很遺憾的，不行(我絕對沒忌妒他比我高我才不讓他改!!)  
Issac:真的不行嗎(使出了狗狗眼)  
A君:不行，下一題如果可以除掉一個情敵，你會選擇誰  
Issac: Derek……(小聲)  
A君: 如果可以實現一個願望，你會許甚麼  
Issac:和喜歡人結婚  
A君: 如果你喜歡的人在你面前一直念你會做什麼  
Issac:用狗狗眼  
A君: 那的確有用，如果你喜歡的人在你面前哭，你會做什麼  
Issac:安慰他  
A君:你不去打讓他哭得人嗎  
Issac:其他人會去(與其跟著去打，不如先安慰Stiles)  
A君:如果有一天你喜歡的人突然跟你說他懷孕了，而且小孩是你的，你會怎麼做  
Issac:男的不會懷孕吧  
A君:實際上有一些『方法』可以讓男的懷孕  
Issac:可以告訴我嗎  
A君:告訴你下次那招就是被用在我身上(尤其那些女巫又是特愛男男，說起來我上次回去教報告好像看到她們再說公司裡誰看起來最像小獸，小獸到底是啥鬼呀)，下一題你曾經聞過他的貼身衣物或偷過嗎  
Issac:沒有  
A君:你曾經有為了喜歡的人跑去打人嗎  
Issac:好像有……(我記得好像為了什麼東西)  
A君: 請念出你喜歡的人的全名  
Issac:……我不會(重點是有人會念嗎)  
A君: 最後一個問題，如果你知道你喜歡的人也喜歡你，你會做什麼事  
Issac:跟他說我也喜歡他  
A君:不是直接帶上床嗎  
Issac:要帶也要先離開比肯山，我很珍惜生命的  
A君:恩恩，那也是  
晚上

A君:說起來我好像忘記啥了……管他的，反正我終於可以回家了

Stiles: ……(盯著鏡中自己頭上長出的動物耳朵)這啥鬼呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

眾女巫表示:詛咒啥的~我們才不是壞人呢，給個可愛的獸耳就好啦~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結拉~

**Author's Note:**

> 這文我曾在隨緣居發過，而那邊的ID明和這邊的不同。  
> 所以如果有疑慮的話不用擔心~  
> (隨緣居文的連結: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=167980&page=1&authorid=323921)


End file.
